


A long anticipated conversation

by Rose_Maryam



Series: Domesticity featuring Joe and Yuri [2]
Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom yuri, top joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Maryam/pseuds/Rose_Maryam
Summary: Some shameless smut because this fandom doesn't have any for this pairing. Please enjoy and feel free to comment.





	A long anticipated conversation

-Taking place about one and a half years after the events of Megalonia a bit before Joe and Yuri move into a place together-

Joe and Yuri had been having a somewhat rare discussion of their preference in the bedroom, neither of them had given much serious thought to all of the implications of their sleeping arrangements or what exactly they liked, though as it turns out, their preferences complemented each other perfectly. Joe was admittedly more dominant, though he didn’t mind the occasional switching of roles while Yuri enjoyed being on the receiving end of things the majority of the time but could also switch depending on how his partner felt. They were both open to exploring new things as well as being a bit rough if the mood suited it. Yuri had a bit of a hair pulling kink that Joe fully endorsed.

Joe despite his rugged exterior was actually very caring, exceedingly romantic, albeit a bit cheesy at times, but this is exactly what Yuri found so enticing about him. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled and his cheeks flushed when he was complimented ,the sheer strength he had while remaining a sweet kind hearted soul was almost too much. _Was it possible_ Yuri thought _for a person to be so utterly adorable yet badass?_ There wasn’t a single thing about Joe he didn’t find attractive, not his scars, not his roughened and tanned skin not the glint of mischief always present in his steeled eyes. Every bit of him was like a new secret begging to be unveiled, learned thoroughly memorized.

After a bit of this type of discussion and insightful thought, it was clear that the two had been craving a bit more intimacy from one another than they had been initially letting on. Beginning to enjoy the thought of an encounter of this kind happening sooner than later, Joe closed the space between them in one swift action pressing his lips softly to Yuri’s, looking into his eyes for permission before advancing further. Hands trailing their way down ever so sensitive skin pulling a small whimper from the taller man’s reddened lips. Nimble fingers softly pinching and twisting Yuri’s nipples it was almost impossible to stifle noise under these conditions. A low groan followed by yet another attack on the taller man’s sensitive body went straight to Joe’s head and quickly further down. It had now become unbearable to be confined to pants and a constricting t-shirt so Joe quickly removed both from him and his partner as best he could without falling on top of him. Now in only their underwear, the two could easily admire one another breaths becoming ragged, movements becoming less deliberate and more needy, Joe leaning forward to press chaste kisses against Yuri’s neck before whispering into his ear. “ You look so good like that, panting, barely able to keep your eyes open, tell me what you want beautiful” Unable to contain the shivers caused by this onslaught Yuri wrapped his arms around the other pulling him closer. “Joe, I want _you_ ” _Holy shit_ was the only coherent thought Joe could possibly form at the moment at a complete loss for words, his cool facade evading him being replaced by his inexperienced blushing virgin brain knowing only “stutter” so instead of words Joe decided to use actions to convey his elated emotions.

Reaching to pull down the other’s underwear and becoming promptly impressed and a bit intimidated for the next time he would be on the other side of this situation. “Are you sure about this?”Joe enquired tentatively. “Of course Joe, I trust you.” Yuri took a deep breath and steeled himself against the bed frame. “Ok if it gets to be too much, just let me know ok babe?” The smaller man again asked pausing his advances. “Of course, now would you please hurry up my love?” Yuri begged, emotions very poorly concealed with practiced forced patience. Joe smirked knowing he had in effect brought Yuri to the edge before he had even begun. _How lucky am I?_ Joe thought with a love almost unimaginable swelling in his heart. Scenarios raced through his head, ones he would be ashamed to admit out loud but most definitely enjoyed. He wondered how Yuri sounded, how he would look, his beautiful blue eyes hazed over with need his toned chest and arms straining under him, shaking ever so slightly. Would he beg or would he be able to maintain composure as Joe rocked into him? The thought alone was almost enough to bring Joe himself to the edge.

Without further hesitation, Joe reached to the side of the bed and pulled a condom and bottle of lube from the bottom drawer. While quickly tearing open the package and unraveling the condom and pulling it on, Joe took a moment to admire his boyfriend's absolutely insane muscles across the expanse of his back. Soon after popping open the bottle and coating a generous amount onto his fingers, he warmed it between his fingers before warning Yuri and gently inserting one finger with little resistance. The next finger went in with a bit more stretching but as Joe inserted a third, he felt Yuri tense around him knuckles turning white, breath so ragged it almost completely stopped. Joe decided that now would be a good time to massage Yuri’s muscles with his free hand, feeling him relax a small amount beneath him. “You’re doing so good my love, so tight around me, so good for me, aren't you?” Joe punctuated his sentence by roughly thrusting his fingers further. Again and again, his fingers slid into him brushing that spot in Yuri until he was a moaning mess barely able to beg. “P-please- More I n-need-”

Joe had decided to be both cruel and compliant of his wishes, interrupting the other by adding another finger and pushing them all the way into Yuri’s ass. Thrusting a few times before completely removing them leaving Yuri to whine at the sudden emptiness. Though soon after Joe had lined up his dick and began pressing in at a painfully slow pace placing a had on Yuri’s back to prevent him from slamming back onto Joe. Yuri cried out at Joe’s sudden behavior unable to get the satisfaction he so desperately craved. “ Joe I can’t- please just- please” Yuri was on the verge of tears, his cock leaking precum, his body overstimulated. Joe immediately regretted teasing him despite the beautiful sounds he made, he leaned closer to Yuri still somewhat composed “Hey, I'm sorry love I didn’t know you were already so close” He reached around to wrap his hand aroundYuri’s dick earning a shaky sigh of relief, as he pulled down around it he moved his hips to be flush against his partners while making sure not to be too rough. As he pulled out once more he moved his thumb in circles around the head of his cock, now moving in tandem, stroking purposefully as he aimed for Yuri’s prostate with each thrust. The sight and sound of it all, Yuri’s obscene noises and his tight ass were quickly becoming too much for both men as Joe’s hips stuttered he reached for Yuri’s hair tugging it so that he could face him as he climaxed. Those eyes were just as he had pictured, so loving and his lips were so indescribably kissable Joe couldn’t deny himself another. As he joined their lips together feeling him begin to tense around him he added “ I love you so much” Pressing in one final time before reaching his peak.

  
Joe couldn’t believe what had just happened, the arguably strongest man besides himself, curled up next to him, strong arms wrapped around him after the sweetest sex Joe hadn’t even dared to imagine. He loved this man more than anything in the world and he suddenly realized he should probably apologize again for not exactly being the best at listening to Yuri this time. As Yuri’s eyes fluttered open Joe began an attempt at an apology that was shut down with an unprecedented “Actually do you think we could try that again next time? I realize that you being in control is a bit of a turn on” by the silver-haired man buried beneath the covers. _**Oh hell yeah** , _The younger man thought, successfully riled up once more. _“_ How about as soon as you can walk again my love?” Joe teased “I don’t know, do you want to try bottoming this time?” Yuri asked grabbing at Joe’s hair, loving poison dripping from his words. Joe leaned in closer, “I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave comments And kudos, it helps me know what you guys like to read and therefore what I should write in the future.


End file.
